Net
by Kira Bellefleur
Summary: Makorra. Mako wants to help Korra relax when she comes home exhausted from a day of Avatar duties. He's determined make sure she doesn't lift a single finger. If he has to tie her up to accomplish that - well, he's sure she'll thank him later.


**Net**

* * *

_Whoosh-BAM._

"Urgh."

Mako winced at the slamming door and looked up from his newspaper as Korra came in. _Straggled_ would have been the more appropriate term. Her hair was falling out of its ponytails, her jacket (wait, wasn't that _his_ jacket?) hanging loosely from her shoulders like it was too exhausted to be bothered with staying on.

She let her bag fall to the ground then collapsed onto the sofa, face planted in a pillow. Mako waited a couple of minutes to see if she planned on providing him with any kind of explanation. When it became increasingly clear that one was not forthcoming, he tugged her hair gently. Korra made a feeble attempt to swat his hand away and he caught her wrist. She finally looked at him as he slid his hand down to lace their fingers.

"What's up?" he asked, giving her hand a squeeze. She tried to smile but it didn't reach, the sides of her mouth drooping down like windless balloons. "Hey." He got up from his seat, shifting her so he could sit down. Immediately she curled up against him, putting her head on his lap and burying her face in his stomach. He could feel the heat of her breath through his shirt.

Mako's police salary didn't provide a fortune, but it gave him enough to have his own apartment in a decent part of the city. During the week Korra dutifully stayed at Air Temple Island, attending to her Avatar training and duties. Sometimes they would see each other if their schedules worked out, getting lunch or dinner or just hanging out at the apartment. Of course, what they both really looked forward to was the weekends.

Friday night, without fail, Korra showed up at Mako's apartment with a bag of her things (which was getting increasingly small, he had noticed, and in the meantime he was finding more and more of her stuff around when she wasn't there) to stay the weekend. She liked to tease him by telling him she only came to get away from Rohan's crying. This statement was usually followed by her jumping his bones so as to leave no room for doubt about her true motivations. It wasn't really like her to flop down like this.

"I don't want to be the Avatar anymore. Or I want a vacation, at least. Let someone else do things for a change," Korra groaned, hands fisting his shirt. He rubbed the top of her arm, caught off guard when he felt how tense she was.

"Yeah, you seem stressed," he murmured, moving his hand to her neck. Damn, knotted just as badly there too. He heated his palm against her skin, trying to coax the muscles into relaxing. It wasn't often he saw Korra like this. He hadn't realized it in the beginning; she was a bad liar, but great at avoidance.

This tactic had worked for a few weeks up until she called to cancel dinner one night with the excuse she wasn't feeling well. Mako decided to surprise her with soup, figuring if she couldn't make it to dinner he would bring dinner to her. He'd nursed his brother enough times; he didn't mind Korra being a little sick.

As it turned out, "sick" was perhaps not the best descriptor of her condition. When he had arrived on Air Temple Island, he was greeted by Pema and Tenzin's kids, who looked ambivalent about seeing him. That really should have been his first clue; Ikki always asked a dozen questions and Meelo tried to show him "firebending" moves. This time, Meelo was quiet, Jinora was talking a mile a minute, and Ikki was clinging to his jacket telling him he needed to be back in the city catching bad guys.

The second clue should have been Jinora insisting he couldn't go to Korra's room because it was in the girls' dorms. Actually, no, that was the _third_ clue; the second was the children's refusal to tell, and then outright lies, about where Korra even was. Despite their efforts (and okay, with the help of a few fortunately-available acolytes), he was able to finally escape the kids and find Korra.

"Hey I know you said you weren't feeling well but I thought – " He stopped mid-sentence catching sight of her face. Her eyes were bright red, her hair undone, her nose dripping. He put the soup down and pulled her into his arms, holding tight even when she struggled.

"Go _home_, Mako," she growled, pushing against his chest. "I don't want you here."

Admittedly, that hurt. Hurt enough for him to almost consider leaving, telling her that if she wanted to sulk in her own misery and push him away, that was quite fine and he didn't need her rejection. He could feel her trembling, however, and he knew he had to stay whatever she told him.

Maybe she didn't want him here, but he wanted to be there for her. If she was going to cry, he wanted to be the one whose shirt she ruined with her snot and tears. He wanted to learn how to comfort her, what made her smile when she was sad, or even laugh. He hated seeing her so unhappy; he wanted to be the one to make her happy again. He would even settle for knowing who to get to make her happy again, it didn't have to be him much as he would like.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said calmly, eyes locking with hers. Her hands curled up like she wanted to punch him while tears streamed harder down her face.

"I didn't want you see me like this," she mumbled, lowering her head. "I don't want to be _weak_." She said it like it was a dirty word. "Spirits, Mako, how many times now have I screwed up in front of you?" Her hands were getting even tighter now, her nails digging into his chest almost painfully.

"You're not weak, Korra, you're human," he said, swallowing hard. His stomach churned, making his feel almost dizzy. He hated her feeling that way; her being "weak" would never drive him away. If she was struggling, he would carry her. If she fell from the tightrope, he would be her net. He would be strong for her when she couldn't be – that was what you did when you loved someone, right? It was what he did for Asami when her father betrayed her, and Bolin when their parents died. "I'll never think any less of you, you know."

He remembered that she sniffed once, going perfectly still, then threw herself against him and began sobbing, spilling out the story of how she had gotten locked in a closet, how scared she was, how much she _hated_ feeling scared.

She told him that she could do was scream, that she eventually set the closet on fire and terrified everyone in the temple because it was just supposed to be an innocent game of hide-and-seek with the kids.

It wasn't innocent for her; her only thoughts were of Tarrlok locking her away, Amon trying to capture her. How cold the snow was. How she sat in the box waiting for Tarrlok to return to do unspeakable things.

This time, however, she seemed more tired than scared lying in his apartment. She sighed and rolled onto her back, looking up at him through the loose pieces of hair falling over her face.

"Yeah, I'm definitely stressed," she admitted. "It's just so much responsibility sometimes, you know?" She found a loose string on her shirt and began playing with it, wrapping it around her finger until it turned purple. She then released it, moving on to the next finger.

Mako watched her, thinking. He had had a response, something comforting that agreed with her, but he had been distracted when he remembered a conversation he'd had earlier in the week. A rather _uncomfortable_ conversation that felt so relevant now he half-wondered if he was being set up. This was quickly shot down as he considered the state of Korra's acting skills.

He had never expected to get involved in such a conversation, and wouldn't have it had been anyone but Bolin and Asami bringing it up. Predictably, being a friend to the Avatar and participants in the One-Week War earned you sufficient fame to attract a plethora of lovers. Being "insanely gorgeous" as Bolin put it, he and Asami saw no reason to turn away all that no-strings-attached sex.

"What they don't tell you," Asami said while she ate a bowl of cat-clam chowder, "is that the calm ones are the dominant ones, and the stressed ones are submissive. Which seems weird at first, but when you think about it makes perfect sense." She giggled when Mako groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Seriously?" He could not believe them.

"Just because you're doing the boyfriend-thing doesn't mean the rest of us have to sit and pine," Bolin quipped, looking far too amused for Mako's standards. He would have _words_ with him later. "Are you and Korra not doing it yet? Is that why you're getting all grumpy?"

_Strong _words. He would have _strong _words with his brother.

"I refuse to dignify that with a response." He then took a large bite of his sandwich, determined to avoid further questions. Would Lin accept "aggravated verbal harassment" as an excuse if he set the table on fire?

"As long as Mako's ignoring us, please continue with your explanation of sexual inclinations," Bolin requested, rolling his eyes at Mako and shooting Asami a charming smile. Mako cleared his throat loudly in protest. This seemed to only urge them on. Really, though, why did he bother? If being the Avatar's boyfriend was never enough to intimidate them, why did he think being a police officer now would make any difference?

"Happily," Asami chirped. "This guy I was with last weekend – "

"Come on, I'm _eating_ over here!"

" – explained it all to me. The ones with the intense jobs spend so much time being responsible for others that it's a relief for them to have someone else setting the boundaries for one, you know? And the calm ones can handle the responsibility for that short period of time because they've got themselves together so well. I can't believe I never thought about it like that before. Isn't it interesting?" she gushed. Bolin cocked his head thoughtfully.

"You just made my night look a whole lot better," he said, grinning. Mako set his sandwich down with a sigh. So much for that.

That conversation, the one he had never wanted to hear in the first place, was now the only thought in his mind. He was an awful boyfriend. Korra was upset, and he was busy analyzing the contents of his apartment to work out what could be used for bondage that Korra couldn't destroy in five seconds. She moved again so now her hand was on his hip, distinctly not helping his situation.

"Mako, what are you thinking about?" she asked, poking him. His thigh twitched.

"I'm thinking, um." _Words, Mako. The Avatar powers do not include mind-reading_. Frown. _Argh_. Deep breath. He could do this. "I was thinking I – I want to try to make you feel better. And, um, that I maybewantedtotrysomething."

So - that could have been smoother.

"I mean, sure, but I'm not sure how helpful I'll be, I'm pretty tired." She paused, furrowing her brow. "And those words just came out of mouth. What is happening to me?" She groaned into his lap and it took an embarrassing amount of self-control not to jerk his hips against her face.

"Don't worry, I'll do all the work," he muttered half to himself. Her blue eyes were dancing with curiosity as she turned to look at him, a smile just spreading over her face. Oh, he liked that expression. He could see the blood pooling in her cheeks and lips and her tongue flickered out in anticipation. Korra squeaked as he picked her up, carrying her up a short flight of stairs to the loft bedroom. According to the realtor, most people found it a deal-breaker; for Mako, it was the deal-sealer.

"Are you going to tell me what you're planning?" Korra asked, hissing a breath as he dropped her on the bed. Her back arched at the impact. Mako didn't answer her, instead pulling his jacket from her shoulders and replacing it in his closet. "Real sexy, Mako," she called.

"I like my things organized." _And I had to get my handcuffs. _

"You are so – what are you doing with those?" Her eyes went wide as he dangled the handcuffs in front of her face, smirking broadly. Would Bolin believe him later when he told him that he managed to make Korra be quiet without touching her? "Mako?" she breathed, her voice betraying a mix of arousal and uncertainty.

"I said we should try something." He couldn't read her expression. Was she going to get mad at him now? Was she scared? Or maybe she just thought he was some kind of sick pervert. Damn it, he should have learned not to listen to Bolin and Asami by now.

"I just – I didn't think you even knew about that stuff," Korra confessed, laughing nervously. He scoffed.

"I spent my life as an impoverished kid in the worst neighborhoods, whose employers included the Triple Threat Triad. Just because I don't choose to discuss everything I know with the world like certain other people we know doesn't mean I'm naïve." Mako shook his head. He was getting a little annoyed that every time he showed any sign of being a sexual being, people dropped their jaws and gasped in shock. He had self-control, that was all. Mako didn't think a buffet was a reason to eat everything offered.

"Right," Korra mumbled. She was blushing darkly now and he wanted to take her clothes off so he could see how far it went. "You really want to do this, Sparky?" she teased.

He should never have told her he hated that nickname.

Instead of answering her, he scrambled over her and straddled her hips so the breath went out of lungs and she whimpered. He grabbed her wrists with one hand and with the other wrapped the handcuffs around a water pipe behind his bed. He pulled the cuffs open and snapped them around Korra's wrists, laughing when she tugged at them.

"I can't even – Mako!" she growled, yanking harder. Her hands were stuck above her head, not so high to be uncomfortable, but certainly making it difficult for her to bend and impossible for her to grab him. She kicked stubbornly, growling again when he caught her thigh.

"You might as well give up, Korra, all you're doing is giving yourself bruises," he teased. She twisted away from him.

"Let me go!" she yelled. She was ignoring his advice, if anything pulling even harder against her bonds. He put his hands on either side of her face, studying the fear and uncertainty in her eyes. No, that was all wrong; he didn't want to upset her more.

"Hey, I've got you," he murmured, brushing his thumb over her cheek. She bit her lip but didn't struggle, even stilling her hands in the restraints. "I'm not going to let you fall, there's nothing to be afraid of," he whispered. He leaned over to kiss her and she trembled beneath him, timid when she kissed back. "Do you really want me to let you go?" he asked quietly when they pulled apart. She hesitated, looking down, then her eyes flickered back up to his and she shook her head.

"So what are you going to do to me, exactly?" she asked, unable to keep a quiver from her voice. He considered, trying to keep his mind from getting too carried away as he body started heating up. Even as strong as she was, Korra still had a certain womanly softness to her, a fact he was a acutely aware of now as her every breath pushed her breasts against him.

"Is there something you want?" Focus on her answer. He needed to focus on her answer and not the blood rushing out of his torso to his hips.

"Are you going to hurt me?" There was a undeniable curiosity in her voice, he noticed. Like she wasn't completely against the idea. He raised an eyebrow, grinning when her cheeks went vivid red. Oh, she had to be really embarrassed for her face to get that bright considering that her natural tone was so dark. He pushed away her shirt collar, kissing her neck and jaw so she moaned and squirmed.

"What do you want?" His mouth was right against her ear and he took the opportunity to suck her earlobe, making her moan again. Spirits, he would never hear another sound so good as long as he lived.

"I, um." She seemed to be having trouble forming coherent thoughts.

"I'm not a mind reader, Korra, I can't give you want you don't ask for," he teased. He slid his tongue down the one side of her jaw and then began working up the other, languishing it with the same hot kisses. "Do you want me to hurt you?" He let his hand come up to cup her breast, thumb circling the already-hard nipple stretching against the fabric. "Do you want me to do something like this?" He bit her earlobe hard and she made a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan, a desperate sound that made raw heat hiss over his body.

"Ugh, yes, Mako, damn you!" Korra whined, pulling at the cuffs again. He breathed hard then got up, climbing off the bed. Her eyes shot open and she made an unhappy keening sound.

"Patience," he said. He took off his jacket and hung it in the closet next to the one Korra had stolen, laughing at her yelps of protest. "You know, I'm really interested in how you're going to explain those bruises to Tenzin on Monday," he said casually as he took off his socks and shoes.

"Shut up! You cannot leave me like this. It's cruel," she complained. He walked over to the edge of the bed, eyes trailing over her flushed face, the sweat sheening on any patch of exposed skin. He pulled her socks and shoes off, catching her feet when she kicked.

"I realize you said you wanted me to hurt you, but you're just making it too easy now," he informed her. He dragged a nail over the arch of her foot and she jerked at the half-painful, half-ticklish sensation. "I'll be back in a minute. Do you think you can wait here?" He dropped her feet before she could kick again and slipped down the stairs, entranced by her anguished, wanting expression.

Ah, this was why he listened to Bolin and Asami – he remembered now.

* * *

Upstairs Korra went limp on the bed, impatient for Mako to return. Bondage and sado-masochism were at the bottom of her list of things-expected-of-Mako, but it wasn't an unwelcome discovery. It was thrilling if anything. When he snapped the cuffs over her wrists, her first impulse was _fight_, her first feeling _panic_. But then he was kissing her, and he was pressed against her and – _oh. _It was nice to be out of her own control for once, and if there was anyone to be out of control with, it was Mako.

When he said _I won't let you fall_, she actually believed him. If she had had any further doubts about this, they dissipated when he made her beg. It was horrible, and yet one of the most arousing things she had ever encountered. It was stirring her up again just thinking about it. Complain as she might when he walked away, she liked it at the same time.

He wouldn't leave her hanging; he would come back. He would catch her. There was nothing for her to do or worry about, and even if there was being handcuffed in Mako's bedroom was a great way to make sure she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Oh good, you haven't burned anything down yet," Mako noted as he came up. His chest was bare now, only his pants still on. It was really not helping her predicament. She could see that he had something with him, but whatever it was he had hidden in a small black bag. He came over and sat down on the edge of the bed, placing the bag at his feet. She shivered, hips twitching with anticipation as he traced his nails over her ribs. Goosebumps broke out wherever he touched her. "Is this outfit important to you?" he suddenly asked. She tried to glare at him.

"No." _You know what is important to me? You. Touching me. Now_.

"Good." He reached down and she inhaled sharply when she saw he had a knife in his hand. He brought the blade to the top of her shirt, and she moaned as he cut a slit from her throat to her hips. The blue material fell, exposing her mid-section and chest bindings. He touched her breasts for the shortest of moments before cutting the rest of her shirt away, and then her chest bindings.

"Mako, please, just touch me already," she cried, grabbing his waist with her legs. He tried to pull away but she only squeezed him harder. Maybe if she could just grind his side a bit . . .

She yelped loudly when he slapped her thigh, legs slackening before she even realized what he'd done. Mako straddled her hips and grabbed her chin with one hand, shoving her head back slightly. She felt like his skin was searing her, the relief of even that little touch almost overwhelming.

"Nice try, but I'm in control here," he reminded her. He captured her lips in a painful kiss, thrusting his tongue in her mouth. It was so aggressive, so selfish and unlike the Mako she was familiar with it made her ache that much more. The kiss didn't end gently like theirs normally did, but instead he shoved her away, heel of his hand jamming into her throat.

"What do you want your safeword to be?" His touch was softer now, hand slackening so she could think, and maybe to let her know that he was still _Mako_, he still loved her, this was a game but it ended the minute she said so and he wouldn't do anything she didn't want.

"Lotus," she said, making a face. After lifetime at the White _Lotus_ Compound, she was fairly confident "lotus" was not part of her usual sexual vocabulary. Mako nodded, mumbling the word to himself.

"Okay. You say lotus, everything stops," he told her. She nodded, and he kissed her tenderly, tongue soothing the place he had hurt her. "So are we doing this?" His words sent tiny sparks over her lips and mouth.

"Yes," she whined. "Yes, _please_."

"I could used to that," he muttered. Then he was pressing her back, one hand on her shoulder and the other tangling in her hair. He harshly yanked her ties out, making her gasp and groan at the heady mix of pleasure and pain. When the last tie was gone he grabbed her hair and snapped her neck back, the movement so unexpected she cried out. He began biting her neck, angry digs that left the skin throbbing. She whimpered when his trail shifted south, his teeth finding her nipple and biting hard.

His fingers found the other and he twisted the nub almost cruelly. It felt like he was trying to yank it right off her body, his fingers maintaining a firm and steady grip. She writhed, metal cutting into her wrists with jerk. The pain was awful/the pain was wonderful. She couldn't stand the denial/it was making her see stars.

She wanted to grab him and flip them over, and she wanted him to slam her hard against the bed, hurt her even more. Korra began to consider what felt like an increasingly real possibility – the idea that she might actually cry during sex.

"Too much, Korra?" he asked, switching from one breast to the other. His tongue swirled over the abused nipple while the other flared, now subjected to the same abusive tugging. Oh Spirits yes, it was far too much, it was terrible and she couldn't even think for it. She bucked her hips into his, making a desperate mewing noise.

"Please," she wailed. He pulled her hair again so she was forced to look into his eyes. The nails of his free hand scraped painfully down her chest. _Damn_. Red streaks lit up her flesh and she wondered if they would still be there tomorrow. If they would hurt. If she would walk around all day with the pain, a reminder of the night to keep her in a constant state of arousal.

"Beg," his ordered. Conflict torn through her chest. She did not _beg_ for anything or anyone. Period.

"No," she snapped, eyes burning. He shrugged and she watched achingly as he climbed off her, reseating himself at the other end of the bed. She watched him take off his pants, smirking when he caught her look. _Fuck you, Mako_. A coil of flame spurred in her belly to remind her that yes, in fact, that _was_ what she wanted.

"Lick," he ordered, pressing his hand to her face. Confused, she did so. Okay, she officially had no idea where he was going with this. Hopefully fucking. She hadn't known it was possible to want someone this much and not explode from the sexual tension.

The air felt cooler when he removed his hand, and she waited to see what he would do. Resting his head against the wall, she watched as he began to touch himself, a pink blush sweeping down his neck and chest.

Well, that was new; Mako had been holding out of her when it came to his experience and knowledge. She groaned at the sight, becoming uncomfortably aware of the dampness between her legs, the way it was starting to coat the tops of her thighs. As if sensing her desire he spread his legs farther apart so she had a better view.

"You see," he hissed through clenched teeth, hand jerking over his shaft. His thumb swirled over the tip and he cried out, bucking his hips into is hand. "You're really not in any position – " His movements sped up a bit, fingertips fluttering desperately over the top, playing the nerves like a piano. " – to make requests." The last pump tore a loud gasp from him and he reluctantly stopped his ministrations to look at her. _Close, _his eyes whispered, _closer than you'd think. _

The only thing making her feel better at the moment was the fact that even if she had been a metalbender, it wouldn't have made a difference against Mako's platinum handcuffs.

_"Fine_." This torture was not worth it. "Please fuck me. Please touch me. I want you inside me _now_."

He chuckled darkly.

"Tenzin is right, you do need to learn patience," he murmured. Oh, the lying ass. She was going to kill him. She was going to go into the Avatar State, break out of these handcuffs, and kill him dead.

He took off her pants and shorts, throwing them to some corner of the room. She bucked her hips, needy mews falling from her lips. He kissed her and put one hand on her thigh, massaging the muscles there. Every time she tried to wiggle a little further down, tried to get him to touch her _there_, he moved away, making sure she never got what she wanted.

"Mako – " She tried to bite his lip but he managed to evade her teeth.

"Shh." He was chuckling, laughing at her. She saw him glance around the room, and then he was grabbing the remains of her tattered shirt. He tore a length of material and stuffed it in her mouth, then tied a second strip over her lips so she could spit the gag out. Mako reached into a drawer of the bedside table and grabbed a candle, pressing it into her hand. "Drop that if you want me to stop, okay?" he said. She nodded. "Good."

He took his time touching her, his pace falling even slower than before. He rubbed her arms and shoulders, kissing and nipping knots forming from being tied up for so long. He lips ghosted over her neck, his hands coming down to knead her sides. It was the first time she was aware of how much tension she carried in her ribs. The gag stifled her groans and whimpers, and sweat poured off her body.

"See, there's more to pleasure than fucking," he laughed against her stomach. Her legs twitched but she forced them still, remembering how last time he just made things go on that much longer. He noticed her actions and smiled. "Good girl – you deserve a reward."

She screamed as his fingers brushed her sex, thumb brushed against that sensitive pearl nestled at the top of her folds. One finger pressed just against her lips and she could tell by the look on his face that he was reveling in her wetness. He slid two fingers into her, making her moan and arched into him.

"Spirits, Korra," he murmured, fingers curling delectably. She tightened her muscles around him, her hips curling back to bring him deeper. Argh, she needed _more_. She needed harder, rougher, something hard enough to leave welts and bruises. He seemed to sense it and spend up, fingers pumping in and out of her in quick hard jabs. _So close. So close – _

She tried to moan but couldn't; her mouth was too dry. It unnerved her and she was momentarily distracted from Mako's teasing farther down. She tried to hiss when he hit a particularly sweet spot, but again she couldn't. This was bad. Panic fluttered in her chest like a caged bird. _ Fuck_. What had he said about that? Oh, the candle. Right. Drop the candle.

She threw it across the room.

* * *

The candle was still rolling on the floor as Mako tore the bindings from Korra's mouth and released her wrists from the handcuffs. She was panting softly and he buried his fingers in her hair, kissing the top of her head. _Stupid, stupid._

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Spirits, I'm so sorry," he muttered, his voice muffled against her. Ugh, he probably should have asked how she was doing earlier, he shouldn't have been so out of it. He said he wouldn't let her fall, and now – well, now she was breathing hard in his arms, still shaking ever so slightly.

"Water," she croaked, one hand clutched her throat. He took the stairs two at a time, frustrated when he had to be slow coming back up so the water wouldn't spill. She eagerly took the glass from his hands and drank greedily, bending any fugitive drops back into her mouth. When she finished, she simply held out the glass again as if to say _more_. They repeated this another two times before Korra finally seemed to calm down, going limp against the pillows.

"What happened?" Mako finally asked when she didn't say anything. He grabbed a pair of pants and pulled them on, suddenly self-conscious. Korra glanced him through half-lidded eyes.

"The fabric dried my mouth out, that was all," she replied. She sat up and furrowed her brow when she saw he was getting dressed. "What are you doing?"  
"Well, I thought that since, um, that happened . . ." What was it about her that completely eradicated his ability to speak. It was his turn for his mouth to go dry, anxiety prickling over his skin. Korra laughed, crawling over to kiss him and tug his pants back off.

"You are _so _not allowed to get me that close and leave me hanging," she growled, her hand tight on the back of his neck.

Well. If _that _was how she felt about it . . .

"Forgive me, but I think _I _was the one giving orders here." He slammed her back, smirking when she groaned at the impact. The handcuffs were snapped back on, through lower this time so she could property lie down. She was smiling as he kissed her, one hand supporting his weight as the other returned to its former rubbing and thrusting.

He knew she getting closer when her head fell back, pulling away from the kiss so she could hiss a string of garbled curses. He latched his teeth onto her neck, sucking hard on the spot where her shoulder and neck met, the place that made her squeal and moan.

"Please, _please_," she wailed. He watched as she blinked tears, her face screwed tight with need. She gnashed her teeth, tears coming down harder and her voice wavered desperately. _"Please_."

"_I said I wouldn't let you fall_." He removed his fingers and slip into her heat, groaning at the sensation. His lungs seized and a haze clutched his mind, making it difficult to think. He had been turned-on playing with her like that, but he hadn't realized just _how_ hard he was until that moment. For a second, he wasn't sure if he could move without completely losing it. Then Korra let out a mewing sob and he decided he would do whatever was required to get her off first.

He began to move, hesitant and first but quick to get faster. Her legs squirmed and he lightly tapped her thigh to let her know it was okay if she wanted to latch onto him. Instantly her legs were around his waist, her heels digging harshly into his back. He could hear her saying his name, feeling her shaking with each thrust. His trembling fingers found the sensitive nub between her legs and hovered, almost afraid to touch her.

"Tell me again, do you want to come?" he asked, hitting her with a particularly violent thrust. She howled.

"Fuck, yes, Mako, what do you want from me? Please just let me come. I swear I'm going to – fuck, just let me come, just please. _Please_." She was so open, so needy and wonderful. There was something incredibly arousing about his strong, proud, _stubborn_ Korra reduced to a whimpering, incoherent mess because of _him_.

"Then come for me, love." It didn't take more than the lightest brush to set her off. She was screaming his name, her heels were pounding into his back and her hips twitched and writhed against his. She spasmed around him, each pulsation fluttering and sucking until he felt himself coming too, white light dancing across his vision as he chanted her name like a prayer. _That_, Mako thought, _is the closet I'm ever going to get to the Avatar state_.

He collapsed on top of her, head on her shoulder as they attempted to catch their breaths. Korra was still twitching slightly and letting out these impossible little mewls. He reluctantly reached up to grab the key, undoing her handcuffs. Her arms felt to her sides like dead weight.

"That was fucking amazing," she gasped, closing her eyes. "You – just – I like you. You should know that."

"Love you too." He was tired. Was she tired?

"But I think we should sleep now."

Yes. He defintely liked that idea.

* * *

Lin paused in her reading when Korra came by the station Monday evening, a playful smirk on her face. She watched as Korra raised her eyebrows at Mako and licked her lips, sexuality oozing off her waves. Mako was blushing but he returned her smirk, rising from his desk like he'd been issued a challenge. He grabbed his coat, heading for the door.

"See you tomorrow, Chief," he called, waving at her. He took Korra's arm, accidently pulling the sleeve up slightly so Lin could see the girl's wrist.

Oh Spirits. She recognized those bruises. Now she could see the subtle slip of Mako's hand as he slid his handcuffs into his coat pocket, making Korra's eyes burn darkly.

_He was defiling__** her**__ handcuffs in his __**bedroom**__ with his __**girlfriend**_ . . .

Lin sighed. It looked like she would have to issue him a new pair tomorrow and make some excuse about his being reported lost.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This piece was originaly posted on .com. To protect my main account this story has been published under an alternative penname. My main fanfiction account is under lmboulevardes. Thank you.


End file.
